


Through the storm..

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Scott and Derek fight..Stiles wants cuddles.. and watch the storm...FluffMispelings shall be found I apologize in advance





	Through the storm..

Stiles always loved storms. He saw the majestic side of nature through them.

  
What he didn't like was that he was trapped into Derek's loft watching the two Alpha's fighting over witches, while a storm was about to start.  
Scott wanted to accept their help on resolving their future problems while Derek claimed that they should only trust their pack members and that they didn't need any help.

  
Stiles was basically getting bored because he had seen the same fight in the past over and over again.  
After the fight would be over Derek would stay away from the pack alone and isolated for weeks till Scott would decide to do somethng stupid and put everyone at risk until Stiles would finally come and save the day.

  
So Stiles was sitting down near the windows of the loft waiting for Scott to storm out in any minute now.

  
He ignored the growls and the slamming door and just kept looking up the sky where lightings were making their appearance.  
Stiles hugged his knees trying to be invisible. He wanted to stay there watch the storm but he couldn't tell that to Derek. He wanted to stay there and didn't wanna go home. He wanted to stay there with him; he wanted him.  
His feelings have grown since the first time he had laid his eyes to the pair of werewolf's hazel green ones. His courage to talk about his feelings was another matter.

  
Life and death situations have occurred but Stiles kept hiding behind his research, but the presence of the wolf always calmed him.  
And lately the wolf didn't mind having him by his loft; which was weird, not that he was complaining.

  
Stiles heard a noise and a mug of hot chocolate was placed next to him along with some big pillows and a blanket.

  
He accepted them, placing one of the pillows on his back against the side of Derek's bed, making a little nest and settled back till he felt Derek sitting beside him.

 

 _"Thanks"_ Stiles whispered and looked at the wolf smiling and taking a zip from his cup. _"That's nice"._

  
_"Are you OK?! I haven't heard your voice today"_ Derek said with a worried expression draw in his face.

  
_"Just tired I guess.. And it's about to rain.. Can I stay a little longer?! I'll be quite I promise "_ Stiles said and looked at the wolf with pleading eyes.

  
_"You can stay as long as you want.. Even sleep here I'll take the couch"_ Derek smiled at him reassuringly.

  
Stiles leaned to Derek's side without realising it and closed his eyes when it started raining.

  
He loved the sound of water droplets and the smell of the air before rain. It just felt peace.

  
_"Are you OK?! You shouldn't be so mad with Scott he is doing his best"_ Stiles whispered.

  
_"Yeah Scott is being an idiot and puts everyone at risk. And especially YOU who always help him... and you are human Stiles you could get hurt.. And I.."_

  
Derek huffed annoyed and looked at the beautiful face of Stiles and those perky little juicy sharp lips he wanted to kiss so bad, those moles that reminded him of star constellations and wanted to trace all over his bodyskin.

  
Stiles just snuggled closer and folded his blanket around the wolf with his eyes closed.

  
_" You don't expect me to sit back and watch you guys get hurt.. You getting hurt.. And do nothing"_ Stiles said without realising the words that came out his mouth.

  
_"Just watch the rain with me Derek. We can always argue tomorrow about it."_  Stiles whispered and watched the rain getting stronger outside, lightings and thunders shaking the loft.

  
One lighting must have hit some electric cables nearby because the light of the building that the two pack members were snuggling for the first time went off.

  
Before Stiles realised it, red alpha eyes were looking at him smiling in the dark.

  
_"Those seem handy for the moment... In a creepy way of course"_ Stiles voice skipped a beat at the word creepy and got even closer to the wolf.

  
_"Let me just.. "_ Derek was up walking away from their nest and came back a few seconds later with two candles lighted up placing them carefully to the bed drawer near them while his green hazel eyes were reflected perfectly by the light of the candles.

  
Stiles smiled at the gesture trying not to think how romantic the whole scene was.

  
Till Derek did something even more strange. He put his hand around the human's waist picking him up slowly and placing him sideways between his legs. Stiles leaned to his broad chest out of instinct, his heart bitting like crazy.

  
_"Relax, Stiles I'm just scared of the dark and the thunders"_ Derek whispered seductively to the human's ear who bit his lips hard trying not to moan. _"Will you protect me?!"_ he said bitting and playfully licking on Stiles neck who giggled softly.

  
_"Derek Hale are you trying to seduce me?!"_ Stiles managed to say whimmering softly.

  
_"And what if I did?!"_ Derek whispered placing a hot kiss on that same spot he bite before.

  
_"You wouldn't have to try much... "_ Stiles confessed and looked at the wolf's face who seemed even more beautiful up close.

  
He traced his finger through the alphas features whispering near his lips with seduction and passion that he never knew he had in him.

  
_"Alpha I'm yours"_ Stiles said and Derek's eyes flashed red once more making the human shiver from the impact his words suddenly had on the werewolf. _"If you want me"._

  
Derek cupped the human's face with his hands caressing his lips on Stiles'. He gave a peck to his upper lip then to his down lip until his opened his mouth tracing his tongue on the sweet human lips leaving an animalistic growl tangling their tongues impatiently.

  
Stiles had to steady his heart beat and followed the rhythm of Derek's experienced mouth who drove him mad and hard slowly. He left a moan when the older man bit his lip at the end of the kiss that left them both breathless.

  
_"I want you... All of you... In every storm of my life"_ Derek confessed jolting his forehead with his human.

  
Stiles smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. _"Me too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
